


If Scars Could Talk

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene for "Payback". Set between the boys return to Daytona and before their next job, focussing on the scars Face ended up with and how he and Hannibal deals with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Scars Could Talk

It had only been a week since they'd returned to Daytona, a week since that awful mission that nearly cost Face his life, but already the kid was pushing for the next job.

"Face, we've already talked about this. You're not ready, kid," Hannibal sighed leaning his knuckles against the dresser in their bedroom. He heard a small gasped intake of air as Face sat up in the bed.

"Boss, c'mon, I'm bored! I'm healing well," Face argued, "and I need to get back out there. Get back on the horse."

Yanking open the first aid kit, Hannibal rolled his eyes. God, his boy was so infuriating sometimes. But, the fact that he was complaining about an enforced medical stand down, made him smile gratefully, because Hannibal could have lost him.

"Aw Hannibal," Face moaned when he saw the antiseptic and bandages in Hannibal's hands. 

"Come on, kid, you know the drill," the colonel grinned with a small wink, chuckling when Face sighed theatrically and shuffled back down the bed.

"I know you're only doin' this again because you can't take your hands off my hot body," the kid said licking his lips, his eyes twinkling. Hannibal laughed and nodded.

"You're right, baby," he murmured softly trailing a finger over a perky nipple, mouth watering when it hardened. 

"Johhhnnn," Face breathed and arched into the touch. But then Hannibal's eyes saw the livid dark bruises on his beautiful boy's ribs and he pulled back feeling guilty all over again.

Even though they'd talked at length over what had happened, realising that neither was to blame, nor should they feel guilty, it was still hard for Hannibal to accept it.

"Hey, John, please don't," Face whispered, hand gently cupping the older man's face. "Don't think about it. It's over, done... It wasn't your fault..."

Hannibal covered Face's hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. "Yeah, I know, I just..."

"I know, baby," Face smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal shook himself into action and started carefully peeling off the dressing from Face's stomach.

The long, thin knife wound had scabbed over, leaving an ugly line all the way from Face's sternum to his groin. It was too superficial to need stitching, so it was inevitably going to leave a scar.

"Looks good," Hannibal murmured looking at the lack of reddened and puffy tissue. He looked up to see Face's head turned to the side, tears glistening on his lashes, and frowned, "Face?"

Face swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Face, you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hannibal worried.

"No."

"Then what's the matter, baby?" the colonel asked gently, his hand lying against the scarred belly, stroking. Face tried to shake him off and it suddenly dawned on Hannibal and he stopped moving. "It's not that bad, baby," he reassured his boy.

"Are you kidding? It's hideous!" Face hissed looking at his abdomen, eyes following the horrible blackened line to his pubic area. He waved a hand at it, "What with this and that," he motioned to his ragged appendectomy scar, "I'm just..."

Frowning, Hannibal caught the hand and held it. "You're what, baby?"

"Ugly," Face nodded and sighed. 

Face was not ugly. To Hannibal, Face was the most beautiful thing he'd ever known, inside _and_ out. And the scars were a part of him, the part that proved how brave, courageous and alive he was. 

Oh, he knew what Face was thinking, he knew his lover so well after all the years they'd known each other, and he cupped the boy's face and pulled his eyes to meet his own.

"Listen to me, Templeton Peck," Hannibal said softly but firmly, "You are not ugly. You're beautiful."

Face huffed and Hannibal's grip tightened.

"No, listen!" He was fighting Face's insecurities here, his deeply ingrained anxieties that a lifetime of hurt had left him with, but Hannibal was determined to show his boy that he was loved and cherished... no matter how he looked. 

"I love you," he said, "I love you, Tem. I love your mind, your soul, your body, and each and every one of your scars. They remind me of who you are... of the smart and brave man you are... Each one tells a story, baby, a story of your love and tenacity for life, and I'm eternally thankful that I'm able to see them."

Calming, Face listened to the soft voice of his lover above him.

"I love you, Tem," Hannibal repeated tenderly, " _All_ of you."

Smiling, Face leaned up and kissed his lover, opening up to the gentle strokes of a questing tongue, until the colonel pulled back and picked up the bottle of antiseptic. 

"Hannibal..." Face whined grinning, but this time watched with a smile as his soul-mate and lover cleaned his wounds with almost reverent care.

~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~

Face stepped out of the bathroom buck naked towelling his hair, his tan skin still damp. Hannibal's mouth dropped open and he stared.

"You're staring," Face grinned and turned around, presenting the colonel with a view of his shapely, tight ass, skin creamy white in contrast to his tanned back and thighs. A low, throaty growl made Face chuckle and he deliberately dropped his towel and slowly bent over to pick it up.

A huge, warm body suddenly pressed up against his back and Face laughed.

"You're such a tease, boyo," a deep throaty voice rumbled and a hot moist breath warmed his ear and Face shivered. He could feel Hannibal's hard, throbbing, bare cock nestled between his ass cheeks and thrust back in reaction, eliciting a long, low moan from his lover.

Face turned in Hannibal's arms and kissed him, lips opening and sliding sensuously over one another's, tongues dancing a slow and passionate rhythm.

"Yeah, but you love it, boss," Face whispered hotly into Hannibal's mouth, chasing the words with another demanding kiss.

Large hands skimmed Face's damp skin, fingers flittering down his spine, and cupped his butt, squeezing and pulling the young man closer into Hannibal's body.

"Where're BA and Murdock?" Face asked, voice husky and low. Hannibal walked his boy backwards towards the bed.

"Gone for a run," the colonel said and tipped them onto the mattress, Face cradled between his long, strong thighs. "Won't be back for another hour."

"An hour? We'd better hurry then," Face panted, his hips rocking deliciously, hard-on's rubbing teasingly together.

Hannibal growled and flipped them over, forcing Face's legs wide apart. "Oh, I plan on making you scream within half that time, baby," he promised and Face shivered as hot lips and teeth suddenly attacked his neck. His threw his head back and moaned, fingers digging into the strong muscles of Hannibal's shoulders.

"You like that?" Hannibal breathed kissing his way back up, alternating rubbing his lips across his beautiful boy's face and leaving small caresses over his eyes, nose, ears...

"Yeah," Face smiled when Hannibal licked around his ear.

The colonel then slowly and deliberately pressed his lips against the small scar above his left eye brow.

"John?" Face whispered, eyes curious and nervous.

"Shhh, I'm worshipping you. Every inch of you... loving every bit of you," Hannibal hushed him and kissed the bridge of his nose. Another small scar.

Since he'd healed well enough for them to make love again, Hannibal had made it his mission to show his boy what he meant to him, show him that he loved him, scars and all, and slowly Face had opened up.

Working his way south, Hannibal nosed over a rough patch on Face's shoulder, a souvenir he'd picked up in Iraq when an explosion hurtled him into a wall. He'd been lucky to survive with just a dislocation and a concussion, but survive he did.

Face's breathing speeded up when Hannibal's tongue slid over to his nipple, and teeth worried it to a hard nub.

"God, John... c'mon, need you," he gasped breathlessly, his hips tilting upwards seeking friction for his desperate cock. Hannibal stilled the motion with a firm hand.

"All in good time, baby, all in good time," he smiled, worrying the other nipple. "M'busy here..."

"Fuuuck..." Face yelped and shuddered when Hannibal bit down and sucked the dusky, pebbled flesh.

Hannibal's hands skimmed lightly across Face's flushed, sweaty skin, his fingers leaving trails of tingling fire in their wake, and Face was fast drowning in the sensual pleasure of it all. But the colonel hadn't finished yet...

He moved slightly, balancing on one elbow and dragged his tongue across his boy's chest, through the short, damp hair, and down to the base of his sternum, at the start of another scar. A long, thin pink, smooth line that lead right to Face's sex.

Hannibal both hated and loved this one. Hated the circumstances surrounding the reasons of how and why Face got it, and loved it because it was a reminder of just how strong and determined to survive his boy was.

He slowly let his mouth trace the scar, loving the contrast of smooth skin on the tip of his tongue, until he reached Face's belly button. Hannibal looked up to see Face watching him, his hooded blue eyes almost black with lust, sweat beading, hair unkempt and plastered to his forehead. The kid was breathing hard through parted kiss-swollen lips, and Hannibal, eyes holding Face's, teasingly dipped his tongue into his boy's navel.

A full body shudder rippled through Face. Hannibal, encouraged and even more aroused by the delicious little whimpers Face was making, diverted towards the kid's right side and licked sensuously over the ragged, smooth scar of his appendectomy. He kissed and mouthed it, learning all over again what he already knew, how sensitive the site was... tracing over every inch as he let the memories of how Face bravely and stubbornly fought against the odds, with a near fatal condition, to save them all.

As Face writhed in pleasure under him, Hannibal pushed his boy's thighs apart even more, and slid his hand up the inside of the long, tanned leg, over the downy hairs, and then around the muscle to where he knew the knife wound he'd picked up in Colombia was, one that had left a wide, irregular shaped patch of scar tissue, slightly concaved in the centre. His fingers stroked the contours of the scar, his rough pads ghosting over the silky smooth skin, and Face's muscle twitched in response.

"Hmmmm I love you, Tem," Hannibal breathed, moist air cooling Face's skin, "Love every bit of you..."

And then he dragged his tongue back across Face's belly to his navel and resumed the journey along the thin, pink scar towards his boy's beautiful hard, dribbling, excited, begging cock.

Face sucked in a breath and his fists flew to Hannibal's head, fingers tight in the short silver strands. His belly quivered with every lick along the scar, until Hannibal's hot, sinful mouth reached its goal. In one swoop, Face's hard flesh was enveloped in the most incredible wet heat, and he cried out harshly as his hips lifted clean off the bed.

Hannibal held on, his big hand smoothing up Face's thigh and to his pelvis and steadying the young man, and then, with a tilt of his head, he took his beautiful boy's cock deep into his throat and worked him, mercilessly, swallowing around the hard flesh, massaging the heavy head with his throat muscles.

Shouting out, Face reached up behind him for the bed head, and grabbed it tight as mind blowing waves of pleasure crashed through him. His toes curled, his eyes rolled, and when Hannibal used his teeth and _scraped_ up the side of his dick, the intense sensation slammed right into his balls, and with a hoarse roar, he screamed out his orgasm, pulsing his creamy seed down Hannibal's throat.

Not wasting even a drop, Hannibal sucked, swallowed and licked his boy's cock, loving it until Face was shaking and whimpering, before he slowly pulled off, letting the spent dick fall softly against his boy's belly.

"Mmmm," he hummed licking his lips, moving up Face's body. He leaned in and kissed the slack, open mouth, sweeping his tongue inside and around sharing the taste of bitter sweetness. Face gasped, but quickly came back down to Earth and moaned around the thick muscle, sucking voraciously on it.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Hannibal manhandled his boy onto his front and slipped a hand under the slender hips, lifting Face to his knees. With a quick fumble under the pillow, he found the half used tube of lube and squirted too much over his fingers in his haste to fuck his boy, the delicious and too tempting sight of Face's pink rose right in front of him nearly undoing him.

"Fuck," he hissed, and Face glanced back, eyes heated and greedily watching Hannibal slick the gel over his huge, ruddy cock with trembling hands. Hannibal met his boy's gaze, "God, I hope you're ready, baby, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." he growled desperately. Face pushed his head and chest into the pillows and reached behind him with both hands and pulled his butt cheeks apart.

"Do it," he gasped, "Fuck me, boss... fuck me hard."

Hannibal did _not_ need telling twice, and he grabbed his dick, lined it up with the inviting twitching star and thrust in. Face's spine arched as the burn seared his body and his fingers dug into the firm flesh of his ass, leaving small bruises.

"Ohhh fuck, kid, so fucking tight," Hannibal shuddered, his dick sliding all the way into his boy's body. He pulled out and pushed back in, moaning roughly when Face's ass sucked him in.

With a deep breath, he hooked his hands under Face's arms and yanked him upright, splaying the boy's taut thighs wide over his own, and pressed him to his chest. Face scrambled to find purchase as his world suddenly tilted from beneath him, and quickly flung one hand behind Hannibal's head, the other clamped firmly on the back of his lover's thigh.

"Oh god, John... John, fuck!" he gasped when Hannibal's dick seemed to reach deep, deep inside him. Hannibal held his lover tight around the chest and jerked his hips, and Face cried out as the huge cock brushed against his prostate and the room span wildly.

Moments later, Face was gasping and crying out through gritted teeth, totally lost to the incredible intense sensations surrounding him. Sweat prickled his heated, flushed skin, and his thighs ached, but he held on tighter as he rode his man into sweet oblivion.

Hannibal reached around and slowly, _oh-so-slowly_ stroked his fingers down the smooth ridge of that long, thin scar again, murmuring breathlessly into Face's ear, "Feel this? This is me reading your body, baby." He circled a finger around the boy's belly button before flattening his hand against Face's stomach and pressing hard, forcing the lithe body onto his dick on his next powerful thrust in.

"Ahhhh! OhgodohgodohGOD! FUCKYES!"

"Just with a touch, Tem," Hannibal swallowed and closed his eyes, his fingers once again following the silky path over the quivering belly. "Just with a touch tells me how much I want you, how much you want me."

Face gasped harshly when Hannibal's fist wrapped around his reawakened erection and pumped, pre-come and saliva making the friction so fucking erotic, Face twisted his hand in Hannibal's hair and his body shuddered hard.

"Oh yeah, baby," Hannibal growled when his dick was gripped even tighter when Face's muscles suddenly went into spasm. The hot, tight feeling almost undid him, but he wanted Face to come with him... "Come with me, Tem, wanna come together." 

It was all Face needed as his body surrendered to the onslaught of his prostate, and he cried out when Hannibal thrust up into him and held him there. Face could feel Hannibal pulsing inside him, knew the man was filling him with his seed, and that pushed him that last step into orgasmic bliss, and he came again.

Hannibal held Face's dick up against his belly as the ribbons of semen gushed over the skin and his fist, and he smoothed the warm, slippery fluid over the scar, rubbing and spreading it until his boy's belly was glistening and sticky. The feel of Face's come all over his hand made Hannibal shiver with lust and he dragged his fingers up his boy's body, tracing the deliciously velvety, shiny scar, until he reached his Face's mouth.

"Open up, baby," he ordered hoarsely, heart hammering against his chest when Face's deep blue eyes opened and held his as he slowly opened his mouth and sucked in two fingers.

It was too much, and Hannibal yanked his hand away, twisted Face's head and kissed him hard. He could taste Face's essence on the kid's tongue and moaned deep in his throat. He moved his body and slipped out of Face with a soft, warm gush of semen, and gently lowered his boy to the bed, immediately kissed his way down Face's torso, licked a path along the come flavoured scar, and back up again, finishing by kissing his lover tenderly and deep.

By the time Hannibal pulled away, mumbling gently across Face's mouth, catching is bottom lip with his own and letting go with a soft smile, they could hear BA and Murdock crash back into the house, slamming open doors and laughing at something or other. Face reached up and stroked his finger over Hannibal's wet lips, lingering on a small scar on the top one from a fight years previously. He smiled, knowing that he loved his man, scars and all, and loved each story they told, and wouldn't want him any differently, and he knew Hannibal loved him just the same.

If scars could talk, they'd tell their stories of bravery and of a love soul deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ateam_Inspire for the prompt ~In "Payback or the enemy within 2" you mentioned that Face has a scar from a knife cut on his belly now. I'd like to see please, how Hannibal first tends to the wound and later really features the scar in love making along with the appendix one. Please go as hot as possible with it ;)


End file.
